


Everything That We'd Ever Need

by ariadnerue



Series: This Side of Paradise [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, carmilla week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnerue/pseuds/ariadnerue
Summary: A series of snapshots into the lives of Laura and Carmilla Hollis-Karnstein set to the tune of the Carmilla Week 2017 prompts.a.k.a. Yet another little piece of the The Second-Hand Famous Fake Engagement AU no one asked for.





	1. The Story of Bagheera the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So I missed Carmilla Week. I came down with an unfortunate case of "i forgot how to write what the hell." But I'm forging ahead regardless, just one week late.
> 
> So anyway, I've been meaning to come back to the universe of Meet Me Halfway To Your Heart, and here we are! These are all gonna be really short, especially in comparison to the source material. More like drabbles, maybe. I don't know what the criteria is.
> 
> I miss Hollstein. Here have some gross nerds in love. Day 1: Catmilla.
> 
> Title from the song "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko.

Growing up with Carmilla, Laura never got the impression that she was an animal person.

Her mother usually had some kind of expensive toy dog breed to walk around West Hollywood.  Carmilla never knew the names of these animals and spoke of them like they were actual toy dogs, just stuffed animals that were incapable of functioning.

Laura didn’t realize until years later that maybe she just didn’t like that particular brand of designer dog.

Two days after they moved in together, Carmilla vanished for a few hours.  Laura tried calling her cell a couple times, but she got no response.  Carmilla was still in her ‘broody walks around the neighborhood’ phase, so Laura didn’t worry too much.

She was a bit confused, however, when Carmilla turned up laden with bags just after sunset.

“Carm, where have you been?” Laura laughed lightly, helping Carmilla divest herself of some of the lower-hanging bags that were in danger of falling.  “On a related note, what is all this?”

“Hey, I did a thing,” Carmilla said breathlessly, her voice muffled behind a bag that was somehow in front of her face.

“Yeah, uh, what kind of thing?” Laura asked, glancing into the bags as she slowly circled Carmilla to remove them.

Cat food.  Cat toys.  Cat litter.  A cat bed.  A scratching post.  A litter box.

That was when Laura finally heard a tiny, pathetic little ‘mew’ come from somewhere in the vicinity of Carmilla’s shoulder.  Laura nearly tripped over the bags she had just set on the floor in her haste to get to the noise.  She almost knocked Carmilla over reaching for the cat carrier slung over Carmilla’s shoulder.  She fumbled with the zipper while Carmilla stammered excuses, but Laura could barely hear her because in her hands was a tiny ball of black fluff with green eyes.

It was skinny and shivering, and Laura devolved instantly into a cooing mess, sitting right down on the floor where she stood and cuddling the tiny thing in her arms for warmth.

“Oh good, you like him,” Carmilla drawled sarcastically, but Laura recognized the genuine relief in her voice as she sat down with her on the floor.  “Laura, this is Bagheera.  Bagheera, Laura.”

“Carmilla Karnstein, why is he so tiny and cold?  Where is his mother?” Laura demanded, but she was distracted almost immediately by Bagheera chewing on her pinky finger.

“Well I was just leaving the apartment building to go for a walk,” Carmilla began slowly, and Laura had to stop herself from snorting a laugh.  Broody walk.  Typical.  “And I heard this noise in the alley.  And there he was, all by himself and dirty and cold and wet and pathetic.  So I grabbed him and looked all over for his mom or any siblings or anything, but it was just him.”

Carmilla sighed a bit and Laura’s heart nearly beat out of her chest.  Big bad Carmilla Karnstein, all bent out of shape over a little kitten.  Laura thought to tease her, but she stopped herself.  It was too sweet.

“So I took him to the vet and they said he was hungry and dehydrated and he has an ear infection, but otherwise he’s okay.  A little young, so we’ll have to help him eat for the first week or so.  And I have this medicine for his ear that he’ll hate, and we need to keep him warm.  And then I went to the pet store and kind of…” she sighed again and ran a hand through her hair as she looked around at all the bags.  “Went nuts.”

“Carm, this is so sweet,” Laura laughed, handing the kitten over to Carmilla and watching how her eyes softened and she snuggled the little guy into the crook of her neck.  “And of course you named him Bagheera, nerd.”

“Whatever, it’s perfect for the noble panther he will become,” Carmilla grunted, a sly smile sparkling in her eyes.  “So you’re not mad?”

“Of course not,” Laura gave Carmilla a gentle shove with her shoulder.  “He’s perfect and I love him.  He is going to live with us forever and have the happiest cat life possible.”

Bagheera grew up into a beautiful long-haired black cat.  He was, without a doubt, Carmilla’s cat, adopting her broody tendencies and overall aversion to other people.  But he was still a kitten around Laura, always ready for a cuddle or happy to play with a stuffed mouse on a string.  The joke became that he was Carmilla’s cat, but he liked Laura better.

But it was just a joke.  Carmilla had saved him.  And he slept curled up in her bed every night.

At least, until her bed became their bed.  Then he slept in their bed every night.

Bagheera lived to be seventeen years old.  Long enough to see Laura and Carmilla get fake engaged and then real married, long enough to see Laura become a journalist and Carmilla become a writer.  Long enough to add another member to the family.

The moment Bagheera met baby Rory, he was in love.  He was her shadow, following her around the house and watching over her like she was his own weirdly shaped kitten.

Rory was eight when he died.  It was hard on her, considering how young she was.  But it was pretty hard on Carmilla and Laura too.  He had been there, after all, through a very important section of their life together.

They took Rory to the humane society after a period of mourning to let her pick out a new cat.

They came home with a puppy.


	2. The Story of the Runaways T-shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Womp womp, here's the next chapter.
> 
> Day 2: Punk/Rock and roll
> 
> PS If you couldn't tell already I have used a rather loose interpretation of the prompts. If you squint it makes sense.

They had only been engaged for real for two weeks when Carmilla noticed it.

The face Laura made when Carmilla put on her Runaways t-shirt to get ready for bed.

It was just a look in her eyes really, not even an entire facial expression.  Just a flicker, a faint look of contempt that Carmilla couldn’t figure out.  After all, she’d been wearing this t-shirt as her pajamas for longer than she and Laura had lived together.

But they were together now.  For real.  And Carmilla didn’t want to mess it up.  So she only waited a couple of days after she first noticed it before she brought it up.

“Do you not like my Runaways shirt?” she asked quietly as she sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Laura rummage through her drawers for her own pajamas.  But Laura stopped at the question, turning and looking at Carmilla over her shoulder with a frown.

“What makes you say that?” she asked, and Carmilla couldn’t stop herself from smirking.

“Hm, well for starters you just asked me that instead of saying no,” she teased, and Laura’s cheeks turned pink.  She turned back to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas – a tank top and flannel pants – and Carmilla watched her change with a faint smile on her face.

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Laura responded slowly as she tossed her clothes in the hamper.  “It’s just um…”  She sighed and flopped onto the bed beside Carmilla.  “It’s stupid.”

“No it’s not,” Carmilla said easily, lying down beside her fiancée and leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.  “Just tell me.”

Laura grumbled and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.  Carmilla laughed and poked her in the side where she knew she was ticklish until Laura’s muffled giggles could be heard through the pillow.

“Fine,” Laura laughed, turning her head away from the pillow for air and swatting Carmilla’s hand away.  “Fine.  Geez.  No need to resort to torture.”

“Laura…” Carmilla warned, eyebrows raised and a hand poised over Laura’s side again.

“Didn’t another girl give you that shirt?” Laura blurted, and Carmilla just blinked at her.  Laura blushed, embarrassed, and threw a hand over her eyes.  “Like an ex.  Like Ell.  I’m sorry, I’m just being a jealous jerk over nothing and-”

“Laura, honey,” Carmilla cut in patiently, reaching over and taking Laura’s face in her hands.  “You gave me this shirt.”

Laura sat up abruptly, nearly knocking Carmilla off the bed.  But she didn’t seem to notice, staring blankly at the faded old t-shirt in question.

“What?” was all she said as Carmilla regained her balance and sat up next to her.

“You don’t remember?” Carmilla laughed, playfully shoving her shoulder.  “We must have been what… fourteen?  When I had first discovered Joan Jett and I basically just listened to Cherry Bomb on repeat for like two weeks?”

“I remember that part…” Laura said slowly, rolling her eyes, and Carmilla gave her another shove.

“We were in trouble for something, probably my idea, so your dad sent us to the basement to organize all the old junk down there,” Carmilla went on, pausing occasionally to see if she was jogging Laura’s memory.  “And I dug out this t-shirt and freaked out, so you said I could keep it.”

“Oh,” Laura said softly, eyes going wide in recognition.  “Oooh, I remember.  I didn’t even look at it back then because the box you were going through was…”

She trailed off, and the silence that followed was heavy.  All the teasing energy left Carmilla when she realized what Laura wasn’t saying.

“It was your mom’s old clothes,” she offered quietly, and Laura nodded.  Carmilla let out a slow breath.  “I’m so sorry, darling, I completely forgot…”

“It’s okay,” Laura said quickly, shaking her head a bit to clear her thoughts and smiling earnestly at Carmilla.  “I forgot too, it’s no big deal.”

“I’ll get rid of it,” Carmilla went on quickly, reaching for the hem of the shirt to pull it off.  “We can throw it out or burn it or something, or whatever you…”

“Stop,” Laura laughed, grabbing Carmilla’s arms when the shirt was halfway over her head and pulling it back down.  “I mean as much as I enjoy you having your shirt off…”  Carmilla snorted a laugh and Laura grinned.  “This shirt is yours.  Obviously I don’t have any memories associating it with my mom.  I only have memories of you wearing it.  So you’ve made it yours.  You fixed it.”

Carmilla actually felt a little choked up at that, blinking rapidly to clear the stinging sensation of tears from the back of her eyes.

“Are you sure?” she asked quietly, and Laura nodded.

“Positive,” she said firmly, reaching forward and tugging the shirt a little more snugly around Carmilla’s hips.  “Most importantly it wasn’t a gift from some random girl you slept with, so I’m good.”

Carmilla burst out laughing at that, wrapping her arms around Laura and pinning her to the bed.

“Oh love, you know I only have eyes for you,” she teased, leaning down and rubbing their noses together.  “Now let’s talk about that sweatshirt you stole from Danny three years ago.”

“Aww Carm, that’s my laundry day shirt!”


	3. The Story of Obergefell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Hollstein as moms cuteness.
> 
> Day 3: Favorite Movie/TV Show

The movie was called _Obergefell_.  Named for the Supreme Court case Obergefell v. Hodges.  It won nine Oscars, including best actress for Carmilla’s mother and best supporting actor for Laura’s dad.  And best picture.  People were comparing it to Citizen Kane as far as cultural significance.

And Carmilla had never once managed to stay awake through the whole thing.

Laura and Carmilla were asked about it by the press all the time.  Their relationship was inexorably linked with the film as far as the media was concerned.

Laura liked the movie.  She thought it was well written, well acted, and it faithfully portrayed the drama and celebration around the Supreme Court decision on marriage equality.  She was happy to tell the press this whenever they asked, though when people thought it was her favorite movie she would be quick to correct them.  Her favorite movie was Wonder Woman.

Carmilla couldn’t even form a legitimate opinion about it because she had never seen the whole thing.   So she just lied and said the same stuff Laura did for the sake of her mom.  Laura never stopped giving her crap about it.  She thought it was hilarious.

And eventually, it came in handy.

Rory was usually a really good sleeper.  Laura and Carmilla barely had any sleepless nights with her, even when they first brought her home.  But every so often, she was fussy.  Extremely fussy.  Like, up crying all evening, night, and morning fussy.

On one of these late nights, Carmilla was walking around the apartment with the baby in her arms, rocking and singing quietly to her while Laura flipped through channels on TV in search of something soothing.

“Baby mine, don’t you cry,” Carmilla murmured, bouncing a bit and gently patting Rory’s back as she wailed.  Bagheera was always a few steps behind her, sitting at Carmilla’s feet whenever she paused.  “Baby mine, dry your eyes.”  Laura yawned and started humming along with the song, eyes drooping as she flicked from channel to channel.  “Rest your head close to my heart.”  Carmilla had to pause to yawn as well, and Laura laughed lightly, too tired to even make a joke about yawns being contagious.  “Never to part, baby of mine.”

“Carm, you’re gonna make me cry if you keep singing that song,” Laura sighed, leaning her head back on the couch.  “It’s clearly not working on the kid.”

“It’s working if my intent was to make her cry even more, apparently,” Carmilla grumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of her baby’s head before she passed her off to her wife.  She flopped onto the couch next to her and Laura cuddled the crying infant into her arms, murmuring to her quietly.  Carmilla threw an arm around Laura’s shoulders and leaned her head on top of Laura’s comfortably, sneaking the remote off Laura’s lap.

“Come stop your crying, it will be alright,” Laura began singing softly, swaying back and forth just a bit on the couch.  “Just take my hand, hold it tight.”  Rory took a deep breath into her tiny body and let out another loud cry.  Laura closed her eyes, sighing.  She hated when her baby was upset.  “I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don’t you cry…”

“Okay come on, if I can’t sing ‘Baby Mine,’ you can’t sing ‘You’ll Be In My Heart’,” Carmilla whined, and Laura giggled a bit.  “Unless you want all three of us to be crying all night, in which case be my guest.”

“Please, ‘Be Our Guest’ would make a terrible lullaby,” Laura replied with a cheeky grin.  Carmilla let out a sarcastic laugh and Laura giggled again.  Rory just wailed some more.  Then Carmilla let out a quiet scoff and Laura glanced up at the TV screen.  _Obergefell_ was on.

“Wait,” Laura said quickly, stopping Carmilla from changing the channel.  “This could work.”

Carmilla snorted a laugh.

“Just because I can’t stay awake through this movie…” Carmilla began, but she trailed off when she noticed that Rory had stopped crying.  Laura grinned.

“Do you think she hears her grandma’s voice?” she whispered, nodding toward the screen where Lilita Morgan was acting the hell out of her scene.

“Probably, it’s hard to ignore,” Carmilla sighed, and Laura laughed quietly.  “I still maintain I could stay awake through this thing if they’d cast Kate McKinnon as Ruth Bader Ginsburg instead of my mother.”

“It would have been a very different movie.”

“That’s my point.”

They both laughed quietly at that, though the laughter died off into silence.  The room became a sleepy sort of silent, Rory occasionally resuming her crying for a little bit and then falling quiet again.  Halfway into the movie, she finally fell asleep, snuggled into Laura’s chest.  Laura was about to elbow Carmilla to point this out when she heard a quiet snore.

Carmilla was out cold, head still resting against Laura’s.  Laura just let out a quiet laugh and settled in.

For the first time, Laura fell asleep before the end of the movie too.

Carmilla’s mother and Laura’s dad, or Grammy Lily and Poppa as they were to be known by Rory, were both aware of the fact that Carmilla fell asleep during their most popular and well-regarded movie.  Sherman, like Laura, thought it was hilarious.  Lilita usually just rolled her eyes about it.

When they both learned that it became the girls’ go-to solution when Rory wouldn’t sleep, Sherman thought it was even more hilarious.  Lilita, who adored her granddaughter over everything else in the entire universe, suddenly enjoyed the joke a great deal more.


	4. The Story of Stranger Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perry the Party Planner. Say that five times fast.
> 
> Day 4: 1980s

If Lola Perry was known for one thing besides her obsession with cleanliness, it was her parties.  As evidenced by Laura and Carmilla’s wedding, her organizational tendencies translated well into throwing incredible parties.

When Lafontaine was turning twenty-five, Perry decided to throw a massive party for them.  And since Laf’s favorite movies were 80s sci-fi movies, the theme was the 1980s.  And there was going to be a costume contest.

Laura Hollis-Karnstein was obsessed with costume contests.

Ever since she was a little kid, she went overboard with Halloween.  She was not content with store-bought costumes, she had to come up with something completely original and creative all on her own, and then cobble it together herself.  Her father had even learned to sew just to fuel her passion when she was too young to use the sewing machine.

Upon receiving the invitation to Laf’s birthday, Laura immediately went into research mode, setting herself up on the couch with her laptop and slowly surrounding herself with lists of ideas and sketches.  Carmilla stayed nearby with a book to provide her with snacks and hydration, otherwise she would forget to eat and drink.

“How about the twins from The Shining?” she asked several hours into her costuming vortex, and that was when Carmilla realized she wasn’t just making a costume.  She was making _them_ couples costumes.  She really shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Might be weird if I want to make out with you at any point during the night,” Carmilla replied with a shrug, raising her eyebrows at Laura over the top of her book.  Laura nodded and looked back down at her research.

She didn’t speak again for another half hour.

“Marty and Jennifer from Back to the Future?” she blurted after taking a long swig of the lemonade Carmilla had brought her.

“Promising,” Carmilla replied lightly.  “There might be more than one Marty McFly though.”

Laura nodded grimly and got back to work.

Over the next two hours, she floated the ideas of Prince and David Bowie, Claire and Bender from The Breakfast Club, Westley and Buttercup from The Princess Bride, classic Ghostbusters, and even Deckard and Rachael from Blade Runner.

They spent almost half an hour debating whether Han Solo and Leia counted as 80s costumes.

Carmilla turned the TV on a couple hours post-debate and started playing Stranger Things for inspiration.  That led quickly to Laura sitting up straight and looking over at her wife.

“Mike and Eleven?” she asked with a slight smile.

Carmilla thought about it for a minute.

“Are we talking shaved head Eleven or blonde wig Eleven?” she asked seriously.

“Blonde wig Eleven,” Laura replied as though it was obvious.  “I’m not shaving my head.”

“Hey why do you get to be Eleven?” Carmilla teased.  “She and I have much more in common, being quiet badasses and all.”

“You’re so right,” Laura laughed, rolling her eyes.  She started gathering up the papers spread around her and Carmilla took the opportunity to move and sit down next to her on the couch.  “So I could be Mike…”  She trailed off with a thoughtful frown and Carmilla tucked an arm around her waist to pull her close, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her neck.  She’d been deprived of touching her for hours now and Laura hummed in a pleased sort of way at the contact.  “But he doesn’t really have a very iconic look.”

“What about Dustin, with the hat?” Carmilla murmured against her skin.  She bumped Laura’s jaw with her nose, and Laura tilted her head to give Carmilla more access.  She laughed a little when Carmilla left  a line of ticklish little kisses along the underside of her jaw.

“How about Nancy and Steve?” Laura sighed, eyelids fluttering when Carmilla reached up and tucked her hair out of the way.  “Or… Nancy and Jonathan?”

“Well… you’d definitely make a perfect Nancy,” Carmilla purred, and with that she wound a hand up into Laura’s hair and turned her head toward her to catch her in a breathtaking kiss.  Laura hummed into it, winding her arms around Carmilla’s neck.

“So would you rather be um…” Laura began when Carmilla finally leaned back to breathe, but her eyes were a little glazed and her cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t seem to remember her question.  “Oh to hell with it, the party isn’t for two weeks.”

Laura sat up and pinned Carmilla to the couch, causing her to laugh loud enough that Bagheera got spooked and ran from the room.

They ended up going as Nancy and Eleven, Laura dressed in Nancy’s monster hunting outfit and Carmilla as Eleven in the pink dress and blonde wig.  They won the costume contest, thanks to Laura’s diligence and attention to detail and Carmilla’s attitude.

And whenever they were caught making out at the party, Laf would loudly say they didn’t remember _that_ happening in season one.

Carmilla flipped them off every time.


	5. The Story of the Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SORRY I fully intended to post this all in one week but I suddenly got super busy, my bad. So now my Carmilla Week continues, three weeks late. Nailing it.
> 
> Day 5: Beach

As soon as Rory learned how to swim, the Hollis-Karnsteins basically lived at the beach.  Rory loved the ocean.  She started learning to surf when she was seven and would sleep all night on her board if her moms let her.

They didn’t.

When Rory turned eight and got her puppy, a little mutt from the humane society that looked like a mix between a husky and a golden retriever and which she named Raksha (to Carmilla’s eternal pride), the puppy grew up at the beach right alongside her.

So Carmilla and Laura, now into their early thirties, got used to bringing their laptops and books to the beach and spending the days under an umbrella in the sand, taking turns keeping a watchful eye on their daughter and her dog as she surfed and swam and made friends with the other kids on the beach.  If Rory’s classmates in elementary school wanted to have a beach day, the other parents knew who to call.  They practically had a reserved space in the sand at this point.

Laura was alright with it.  She got a little tanner and her hair got a little blonder, the sand was great for yoga, and chasing her daughter around to reapply sunscreen every couple of hours was keeping her in shape.

Carmilla was… less alright with it.  She would never complain in front of Rory, but she was not a sun person.  She was always wearing sunglasses and a big hat and black swimsuits, carrying her own emergency parasol and wearing some kind of flowy black cover up that made her look like she was going to a very fancy poolside funeral.

She never got tan, she would just get burned if she slacked at all in her rigorous sunblock routine and then complain about it until it faded.

The looks she was serving were very specific, and as the years passed and paparazzi pictures stacked up, a hilarious phenomenon took shape on the internet.

Or at least it was hilarious to Laura.

She discovered it, of course, because Lafontaine texted it to her.

“Oh my god.”

Carmilla looked up from her book, glancing over at Laura to find her staring at her phone with her hand over her mouth.  To the outside observer, Laura looked shocked or horrified.  But Carmilla saw the sparkle in her eyes.  She knew she was stifling a laugh.

When Carmilla noticed Raksha was asleep at her feet, she took a quick look around the beach for Rory.  But she was fine, building a massive sand castle not far away with her best friend Samirah.

“What’s so funny, cupcake?” Carmilla asked her wife, lifting her sunglasses up on top of her head.  Laura looked over at her, her face a little red from holding in her laughter, and pointed at her phone.

“Laf just sent me a link.  To a website.”

She finally couldn’t hold it in any longer, bursting out laughing so suddenly that Raksha woke up with a startled little ‘woof.’

Carmilla rolled her eyes and snagged the phone out of Laura’s hands.

The website was a single long page of text and pictures, but the header drew Carmilla’s eyes immediately and she had to pause to process what she was seeing.

“Carmilla Hollis-Karnstein is a Vampire,” she read out slowly, and Laura was laughing so hard she looked like she was having trouble breathing.  “I’m confused, did Lafontaine make this website?”

“No,” Laura gasped, wiping tears from her eyes.  “They mentioned you and me in class recently and a couple of their students told them about it.  Apparently it’s a meme or something?”

Carmilla scrolled down the website with a frown on her face, seeing picture after picture of her taken by the paparazzi with captions slapped on like “PROOF: she hates sunlight” and “PROOF: she doesn’t age.”

“Well it’s kind of… flattering, I guess,” she grunted.  Then she got to a scan of an old painting halfway down the page and paused.  “Oh weird.”

“What?” Laura asked, leaning in to get a look.  It was a gorgeous old oil painting, a portrait of a teenage girl in a huge fancy dress with a huge fancy hairdo, and she looked eerily similar to Carmilla.  “Whoooa, that looks just like you!”

“Portrait of an unknown countess,” Carmilla read.  “Circa 1690, Austria.  Oh wow, super weird.  My mother’s side of the family is from Austria, this might be like… a distant ancestor?”

“Sure, sure, perfect excuse,” Laura giggled, poking Carmilla in the side.  “I can’t believe we’ve made it all this time without you telling me the truth, Carm.  How ever have you kept the bloodlust at bay all these years?”

“Ha ha,” Carmilla laughed sardonically.  She kept scrolling, Laura cuddling up to her side to watch the screen.  Carmilla looped an arm around her automatically and Raksha curled back up in the sand with a sigh.  “There are a bunch more old paintings here but… none of them really look like me.”

“Dang, you’ve been around for a while,” Laura said quietly, impressed.  She ran a hand through Carmilla’s hair and Carmilla grinned at her.  “You look great for your age.”

“Is this going to be a joke forever?” Carmilla sighed, leaning her nose into Laura’s hair.  “Do I have to plot some kind of revenge against Lafontaine now?”

“Yes and yes,” Laura laughed.  She poked Carmilla’s cheek.  “Let me see your fangs.”

“No.”

They both dissolved into giggles, Laura cuddled in Carmilla’s arms as the sun started to set on the beach.

“Love you, old woman,” Laura sighed.

“Love you too, dork,” Carmilla murmured.

“Stop being gross,” Rory called from down the beach.


End file.
